1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a personal navigation device, and more particularly, to a personal navigation device that creates customizable exercise routes for users based on the user's selection of terrain type and length of route, as well as the current location of the personal navigation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation devices are well known and are widely employed as in-car navigation devices. Common functions of a navigation device include providing a map database for generating routing instructions that are then shown on a display of the navigation device. These navigation devices are often mounted on or in the dashboard of a vehicle using a suction mount or other mounting means.
The term “navigation device” refers to a device that enables a user to navigate to a pre-defined destination. The device may have an internal system for receiving location data, such as a GPS receiver, or may merely be connectable to a receiver that can receive location data. The device may compute a route itself, or communicate with a remote server that computes the route and provides navigation information to the device, or a hybrid device in which the device itself and a remote server both play a role in the route computation process. Portable GPS navigation devices are not permanently integrated into a vehicle but instead are devices that can readily be mounted in or otherwise used inside a vehicle. Generally (but not necessarily), they are fully self-contained—i.e. include an internal GPS antenna, navigation software and maps and can hence plot and display a route to be taken.
As use of personal navigation devices becomes more widespread, pedestrians often carry personal navigation devices with them as they walk or exercise in the city or when they go hiking in the wilderness. The personal navigation device can provide routing instructions to the user if the user enters a destination location into the personal navigation device. Otherwise, if no set destination is entered, the personal navigation device can track the user's route for helping the user find his way back to the original starting point.
Unfortunately, the personal navigation device is unable to provide suggestions on nearby exercise routes for the user to follow, and the job of determining a suitable exercise route is largely left up to the user. Much effort may be required by the user to find a suitable exercise route that has the proper terrain required by the user and that is of a proper length.